


Fotografia

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [14]
Category: G.F. Darwin (Youtube)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Gen, Polish Youtube, Wordcount: 100, YouTube
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co reszta dawnego C.H.A.O.S. sądzi o obecnych poczynaniach Rafała i po co tak naprawdę powstało Piekło 2.0?</p><p> </p><p>Tekst do fandomu filmów G.F.Darwin (<a href="https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLCuVQ4FRpUkbcQg4AaHLou_wJW_TtAGBU">playlista youtube</a>) zawierających Boga i Szatana. Temat nr 14 z wyzwania <a href="http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html">100 drabbli w 100 dni</a>. Betowała <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan">Rzan</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fotografia

— Znowu dzwoni. Powiedzieć, że pana nie ma?

Skąd miał jego nowy numer? Chyba nie od Anubisa?

— Nie. Daj go na głośnik.

Wyciągnął z szuflady zdjęcie z początku stworzenia. Całą ekipą pracowali ciężko na to, co teraz rozpadało się bez ich opieki. Ale ślepy Rafał wciąż traktował świat jak prywatną piaskownicę.

— W ogóle nie ma o czym mówić, już dawno było wiadomo, że zostaniesz sam z Jezusem na swoich śmieciach, jak będziesz się tak dalej zachowywać. Nie wyciągnąłeś wniosków, to teraz cierp.

Uderzył słuchawką w podstawkę. Wiedział, co musi zrobić. Podpalił fotografię i włączył interkom:

— Basiu? Połącz z Anetą. Odpalamy Apokalipsę.


End file.
